newcontinentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sudetia
The Chiefdom of Sudetia is a nation in southern Rodenia, bordering the Republic of Navonia and Granida. Sudetia became independent in 1912, after a 10 year during civil war. Still Granidean minorities live in the northern tip of the state. The country is very wealthy due to its strategic position and its strong economy. The country is led by a Chief, currently being Jon Johnson. Just recently close friendship with its neighbor Navonia started, Granida on the other hand is a very close ally since the forties, same currencies and ways of habit unite both countries. Chiefdom Introduction into Chiefdom Particracy (also 'partitocracy', 'partocracy', or 'partitocrazia') is a de facto form of government where the will of one or more political parties in power dominates political life, not the will of individual politicians. Wikipedia The Chiefdom Sudetia In modern times an old-fashioned chiefdom would undermine the current struggle for democracy and equality, so the current system in Sudetia is a modern interpretation of the basic model. The country combines a Chiefdom with a particracy, which assures that people have the ability to have an influence on the overall policy. History Colonial Age Just like the whole southern coast of Rodenia, Sudetia was colonized by the English. Many of the New Settlers were private investors, who escaped the western civilization. Most of those settlers were seeking to start a new life, away from the western prosecutions. Starting by raising communities on the shore, most of the inland remained free. Soon, however, greater portion of the land were occupied by growing cities. Crafts and commerce grew massively. The year 1557 was a turning point in Sudetia's history: neighborcountry Navonia was from now on a legal province under the English crown, whereas Sudetia remained mostly free. Only the current provinces Higher Elyses and Western Peaks got partly occupied in the period 1672 - 1690. Many of the investors saw big opportunities in the growing relation between England and Navonia, and left Sudetia. Since then, Sudetian minorities live in eastern Navonia. Welfare Age Since 1672 wars riots started in northern Sudetia, this caused by the fact that some sudetians had to pay tributes too Roderick II. This lead towards a guerrilla-like battle in Higher-Elyses. A few years later both previously mentioned provinces were again free land. The first time the name Sudetia was used as such dates back to 1680. From this moment and on the country never really changed in are. The free lands were now united and a welfare age began. A strong national feeling pushed the economical limits further and further, first tracks of modern trade were found. Jules Hendrik was the first person to call himself leader of Sudetia, with no further specification he tried his best to rule the country. In 1703 he took the most important decision in Sudetia's history being to start a period of isolation. This off course was a radical change, since Sudetia was earlier restoring the bond with Navonia. Nevertheless this period meant welfare for Sudetia. An enormous leap forward mad it possible not longer to be seen as the small brother of the bordering countries. The House of Hendrik then started a long period of ruling. Christpher Hendrik, lawful son of Jules smelled peril, Navonia as well as Granida weren't pleased with the situation. Therefor Francis II and ... joined a meeting in Elyses City. In this meeting many important decisions were made, but the reopening of the confines were of course the most important. This was off course the only way out for Sudetia, military troops were constantly ready to enter the country. So since January 12 1721 Elyses City became the capital of Sudetia. Many of the New Richies (so called because their fortune was build in the Welfare Age) however didn't see much progress in this. In their point of view more narrow collaboration could lead to self destruction. The New Richies started to assemble as many people and raised a political party evenly called the New Richies. Christopher Hendrik died of natural course, but his daughter, Kathy Hendrik was going to face hard times since more and more people became angry with the ongoing situation. Mss Hendrik became 'leader' in 1782 Chiefdom Of Sudetia The New Richies now started complaining more and more. The last days of The House of Hendrik dawned. Kathy Hendrik then decided to ask help from a well known politician in Navonia, to whom she was illegal married, Boris Withacker. He started talks with Carl Nearly, leader of the New Richies. After months of discussions a solution was found. The Country changed it neutral environment to a Chiefdom and political parties received the actual power. Kathy Hendrik thus became the first Chief of Sudetia. With Carl Nearly in charge the bond with Navonia worsened. Also the illegal marriage cause struggle. Kathy was forced to seek opposition because other wise the situation was going to explode, and she did. Neil Johnson started the socialist party: The Reds. In the next ('corrupt' as always) elections it was no surprise Johsnon got in charge. The situation calmed down and relationships withe the bordering counties bettered. After Kathy Hendrik died, a long period of calmness awoke. Also military all was going well. Preparations were made to enter Granida. In 1901 the National Army crossed the border and started to attack military outposts in Granida. Initially ,this was a success. The invasion never reached its goal, however. In 1905 the Sudetian troops were called back, due to internal problems. The conflict severed the economic ties with Granida seriously for the next decades. The Reform Age After a long period of quietness and calmness the situation suddenly exploded in 1902. New fist man of the House of Hendrik Boris Hendrik asked for more power, this off course caused trouble. This meant a 10 year during Civil War also called the The Boris War. This war was mainly a battle between the Conservatives (the new name for the New Richies). The first years of the war were very bloody and many Sudetians died on both sides. Then since 1907 The House of Hendrik took the overhand and restored their old power. Boris Hendrik now reformed the whole system. From then on the Chief was not only the official man/women in power, also political power was now given to the chief. Boris ruled very strict. The Boris regime is seen as the most cruel one in Sudetia's history. This might be the reason why he was killed in 1949. Then his daughter Mary Hendrik took over, she didn't really change anything, however she was seen as a good chief. She married Charles Johnson and died later of natural course. They had one son together: Jon Johnson Hendrik, thus combining two of the most important families of Sudetia. Geography Politics References Category:Sudetia